<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【NT】橘子、番茄、夏天 by Hudawei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309867">【NT】橘子、番茄、夏天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei'>Hudawei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>装B的A!内斯塔/装A的B!托蒂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alessandro Nesta/Francesco Totti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【NT】橘子、番茄、夏天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冰淇淋融化的时候他们都还没有意识到在黏腻的甜蜜和酷暑的温度中，一种过分香甜的味道悬浮在地面蒸腾而起的热气和半空被高温扭曲的光线之间。它有别于伴随他们成长的奶油、磨碎的榛果、混合巧克力香料的原始气味，以流行病毒传播的速度扩散在轻信童话与魔法的少年群体。那个瞬间世界上绝大部分的果实都被悄无声息地催熟：樱桃梗在舌尖上打结，蜜桃被锋刃割开，葡萄隔着两片炽热的嘴唇。他们不知道这个时刻应当属于一个吻。</p><p>一九八六年的夏天他们在共同经历一场又一场胜利以及劫毁的间隙挖掘对方的秘密，这个年龄段的孩子猜测当天赛事比分之后会装作若无其事的样子谈起玩伴们的分化。他们当然希望自己与众不同，唯一一个已经分化的Alpha甚至得到了特权，成为黄昏放学后的球场拥有第一个踢点球资格的家伙。</p><p><br/>
内斯塔并不怀疑托蒂会变成一名Alpha，他诡谲的传球线路和射门力度往往来源于身体的本能，总有一天他会被赋予红色的责任及用各种方式突破球门的能力。但在某个糟乱的角落，意识介于性启蒙埋下的隐蔽地带，弗兰切发烫的脸颊、颤动的呼吸或细密的汗珠让他萌生出不合时宜的莽撞情绪。很长一段时间内斯塔将这种不理智归结为延伸至球场下的竞争意识，直到十三岁那年托蒂先于他分化，并在午夜敲响了房门告诉他他成了一个Beta。<br/>
   </p><p>“这是个秘密哦。”金发的傻小子把声音压得低低的，他的声线里没有过多的情绪，可每个音节都如同内斯塔熟知的那样软趴趴地溜到嘴边，托蒂钢蓝的双眼在路灯照耀的黑暗边缘显得坚韧明亮，“明天我想踢点球。”<br/>
   </p><p>第二天他在对方身上闻到午后的橘子的香味，太阳灼伤了表皮，汁水渗透出来，一瓣晶莹剔透的果肉。托蒂如愿站到了点球点前，足球打旋奔向球门左上角之后内斯塔看见托蒂如同一只骄纵的野生动物对他挤了挤眼睛。<br/>
   </p><p>另一个秘密源于内斯塔迟迟没有分化，他们几乎以为他是一个Beta，就像没有人质疑弗兰切是个Alpha。只有夜晚的平静被人体206块骨骼成长的刺痛取缔的空当，汗水的流溢，背部的酸痛还有托蒂拉扯球袜时一闪而过的剪影促使他沉入残存久远记忆的密闭空间。那个时候弗兰切得意地吃掉更多的冰淇淋，他仰起头对内斯塔炫耀，鼻头通红的模样比起橘子更像一颗番茄。 <br/>
   </p><p>他后来也确实品尝过那粒堪堪成熟的番茄的汁液，在成年后第二年的夜间，他们获得欧青赛冠军那天。内斯塔猛地从闷热里惊醒，他的心脏以前所未有的频率跃动着，小腿的筋挛和面颊的灼烧让他发出嘶哑的喟叹。他察觉周遭的一切随着流动的空气发生糟糕的变化，先是脖颈处的血管奋力搏跳，随后成长的酸胀感袭击全身，内斯塔嗅到队友的味道，那些平稳的Beta气息和少数被注射过抑制剂、却难以掩盖的Alpha的攻击性类似不停歇的云层闪电，他轻手轻脚地翻下床然后夺门而出，像七年前托蒂进入他的家一样在对方的门前要求一个郑重的承诺。<br/>
   </p><p>“你是个Alpha。”托蒂把鼻尖凑上内斯塔的肩颈后确认道，“为什么要我保守这个秘密呢？”<br/>
   </p><p>“我不知道。”他变得有些焦躁，语气也不够友好，但对面的年轻人毫不在意地咧开了嘴说：“再早几年（他想说的是，如果在从前——他们还是用不公正的分化来制定和小朋友们踢球的规则时）你就可以和我一起踢点球啦。”<br/>
   </p><p>这个弗兰切不再散发着橘子的酸甜，取而代之的是一种在他鼻腔内倏然扩大的、丰盈的番茄籽的清香。它不浓烈，甚至转眼就会被遗忘在任何一片草丛的缝隙间，但毫无遮掩的裸露总能促使一个没有防备的Alpha陷入慌乱。内斯塔皱起眉向后退了一步，而他童年的玩伴在同一时刻捉住了他的双手，一如前锋发现后卫与球门的破绽。<br/>
   </p><p>“我答应你。”<br/>
   </p><p>他们经历了瞬时的沉默，接着内斯塔周遭混合了潮热与金属的空气一点点包裹住了托蒂的躯干，他在自己意识到不可抑制的冲动后慌了手脚，可它先于自身做出了回应。内斯塔肿胀的手顺着托蒂的臂膀滑向背脊，几近触碰到肩胛的时候他突然收了回去，那个瞬间他们两个都像是被扔到岸上的鲑鱼。<br/>
   </p><p>之后内斯塔一直注射过量的抑制剂来掩盖他是个Alpha的事实。球场上的Alpha和Omega总比Beta更冒险激进或更容易被针对。他当上拉齐奥队长时也没想过透露出什么，毕竟靠分化来赚得特权已经是太久远的事情。他会逼抢一个Alpha，也可以从容地从Omega前锋脚下截断进攻的途径，那些也许会干扰优秀后卫判断的信息素气味被尽可能隔开，只有德比战期间他才会察觉一颗躲在橘子皮下的番茄。内斯塔清楚托蒂也不会受到身体接触时信息素爆裂开来的影响，那个家伙其实对气味异常迟钝（毕竟只有他知道秘密：弗兰切是Beta），为数不多的相同时刻——身穿红色或蓝色的球衣装作若无其事的样子走出球员通道，握手，交换队旗，毫不吝啬地对媒体表达出对对手刻薄的评论——他才会抬起头，神色复杂地看进一双黑色的眼睛。<br/>
   </p><p>类似的眼神出现在第一次失衡中，千禧年交界处他们取得预选赛的胜利，挥舞起来的拳头，庆祝的呐喊促使流动于逼仄地带的气味猛然膨胀。赛后托蒂背对着内斯塔解掉白色的发带，他盯着对方留长的金色发梢穿过指骨，后颈那块本应是腺体的位置短暂地曝露。当时一些被压抑的燥热翻涌而出，他先是感到口渴，旋即迫切地希望那处皮肤被自己遮住。<br/>
   </p><p>“你怎么怪怪的。”卡纳瓦罗拍上了内斯塔的肩膀，他不合时宜地躲开了后卫搭档的触碰，在打着马虎回答“没什么”时皮耶罗摸了一把那头金发，随后那里陷下去一小块。内斯塔体会到一种前所未有的暴躁，前面的卷毛家伙适时回过头把目光和他的钉合在一起。<br/>
   </p><p>“你下午闻起来就像个Alpha，还是发情期的那种，”当晚托蒂蹭进了他的房间，他瘪着嘴将下巴绷成“不知道怎么和你开口”的样子，真的讲出来的时候倒是意外坦诚，“法比奥被吓到了，他还问我难道Beta会有这样的信息素吗。”<br/>
   </p><p>内斯塔差点冷笑出声，他没有注射抑制剂，比往常更强烈的灼烧感落上托蒂的皮肤。对方没有让步，但在僵持中他率先叹了口气。<br/>
   </p><p>“我分辨不出来那些味道，”托蒂说，“可我能闻到你。”<br/>
   </p><p>“我是什么气味？”他板着脸问。<br/>
   </p><p>“一只喷火的蜥蜴。”<br/>
   </p><p>他们在同一时刻笑了出来，托蒂给了他一个夹杂着潮凉气息的颊吻，那些纠缠在一起的湿漉漉的头发擦过包裹颈部血管的表层皮肤，内斯塔逐一解开所有的活结，复又任由指节埋在发间。<br/>
   </p><p>“你不高兴可以告诉我，但不要把我当成你的Omega。”<br/>
   </p><p>“你不是Omega。”<br/>
   </p><p>内斯塔古怪地错开了重点，面对挑衅托蒂回以一个不轻不重的肘击。<br/>
   </p><p>从小到大他们经历了太多只有彼此参与的战争，肌理上的针锋相对与言辞中的纷争如同各自血脉里的一枚蛇结被两个不同的名字拴牢。倒向床上的时刻内斯塔记忆中萌生于童年末尾的冲动爆破而出，弗兰切的身体比他构想的更加紧致湿热，相反地，那双泛着灰绿色的蓝眼睛却永远不愿意让眼泪掉下来。<br/>
   </p><p>第一根手指进入时托蒂憋出一句咒骂，内斯塔身上似乎有一整个沉重的夏天，他的汗水顺着暗金色发根流到下颌，紧跟着被停留在侧颈的舌尖卷去。内斯塔的犬齿和另一只手逡巡在托蒂的皮肤表面（他无法想起那句话，怎么说的来着？——“血液涌进我的脉管。”），起初是锁骨的凹陷，接着到胸口、侧肋、腰线。<br/>
   </p><p>托蒂绝不会对拉齐奥的混蛋认输。内斯塔了然于心。他不能否认自己态度恶劣，不过长期被抑制剂压抑的性意识借由意外觉醒并不在他的掌控之中，况且他不介意弗兰切在这种情况下露出尖锐的牙齿，它们咯咯作响却无法切入肌肤，微弱的空隙引发私密的呻吟，弗兰切会咬紧牙关睁着眼睛瞪视过来，内斯塔没有挪开，他复沓地舔弄每一处赤裸，迫近的压力促使托蒂的呼吸迅疾震颤。<br/>
   </p><p>想象里的疼痛到来时托蒂仍然没有哭泣，只是身体追随欲念的本能反应让他介于紧张以及不服气之间。他挣扎着把手搭在内斯塔肩头，试图箍成圆形压束住对方起伏的气息。黑发后卫吐露出模糊的词语，在扭曲的Alpha气味和高速运转的眩晕中，他无法分辨那究竟是嘲笑还是宽慰，但意识下潜悬浮的过程里他听到熟稔的罗马口音，追溯到几年前饱含性暗示的触碰，追溯到第一个秘密的萌芽，追溯到他们在炎热的午后分享同一根冰淇淋，被旧日刺眼的惨白阳光击中的下一秒，内斯塔的声音逼近他的耳畔，他听到对方说，“弗兰切。”<br/>
   </p><p>于是滞窒在喉间的闷哼被一个吻打破。像是一株生长于热带风暴的番茄，内斯塔没有侵害那片土壤，而是把干燥的嘴唇覆上弗兰切颈后与脊骨相连的那块凸起留下一枚滚烫的秘密。第二天早上他依然是橘子味的弗兰切。</p><p>    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
   <br/>
    <br/>
    </p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>